


Slipper

by ChibisUnleashed, KamuiWithFangs



Series: RotG Halloween 2020 [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Art, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuiWithFangs/pseuds/KamuiWithFangs
Summary: For RotG Halloween2020: Day 1
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Series: RotG Halloween 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967113
Kudos: 9





	Slipper

**Author's Note:**

> Art by KamuiWithFangs
> 
> Drabble by ChibisUnleashed

Silly slippers on their feet, cozy PJs hide their knees   
A little chilly makes the weather just perfect for their needs.  
On the couch, they do snuggle. Fit their bodies, like a puzzle.   
Watch the thing, hear him scream. He's just playing, it's nothing.   
Excuse to laugh, to get closer. Enjoy the movie, it's almost over.   
Start another. Pass the candy. Don't be cheeky, go on, get handsy.  
While everyone else sleeps, when wind chill peaks,  
The darkness creeps, the trees creak.  
But there's nothing between you and me.  
They have cocoa in their mugs.  
Fright Night has just begun.


End file.
